


of the hunt

by roswyrm



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Chases, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, which is probs Not how that tag is meant but it's accurate so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: White converse run up the stairs, two at a time, and Elena's eyes fix on them.





	of the hunt

**Author's Note:**

> so this is very VERY heavily based on tma, but like. it's not spooky. or gory. and as the title says, its The Hunt, except i took all of the "suddenly we just needed to chase and run from each other" aspect and none of the "Murder" aspect. it's just weird, chase-y, supernatural friendship. you know that one fucking etsy thing thats like "I Would LIke To Hire You To Run From Me. I Need To Chase You. Don't _Let_ Me Catch You Though, That's Just Boring" ? 
> 
> that.  
> it's that.

Elena doesn’t know what it is that makes her heart beat faster. The girl in front of her has on white, high-top sneakers as she leaps up the stairs two steps at a time and something in Elena's chest pounds to the beat of _chase her, chase her, chase her._ So she does, two steps at a time, but it’s weird to get that close to someone when they’re running up the stairs. The girl must notice because her short blonde hair blurs as she spins to look Elena in the eyes. 

There’s a gleeful smile on her face. Elena's heart pounds, striking her ribs in some kind of protest. The girl smiles wider and she whirls back around and starts running faster. Her feet pound to the beat of _catch me, catch me, catch me._ Her out-of-dress-code shoes slam into the school’s linoleum floors and Elena's only-kind-of-maybe-in-dress-code boots grab purchase and propel her forwards. 

The girl laughs, breathless, and she drops her backpack to the floor. Someone protests, but Elena’s already leaping over the bag and running somehow faster. The hallway’s noise is muffled beneath the blood rushing in her ears. _Chase her, chase her, chase her._ The girl rounds a corner and Elena follows, her heel skidding out from beneath her as she collapses slightly, breathing hard. The girl is still running, her bleached-blonde hair and white button-up standing out amongst the sea of black blazers. Elena takes her own blazer off, her book bag falling with it, and she bolts toward her prey.

They’re running toward a different staircase, this one leading off into the east wing. The girl turns to look over her shoulder, and Elena almost grabs her. At the last second, the girl swings over the stairwell’s bannister, much to the dismay of their fellow classmates. Elena follows her, leaping down over the railing and rolling to a halt on the floor. Someone yells, in anger or in fear, but all Elena hears is the call of the Hunt. 

And the Hunt howls for the girl.

_Catch me, catch me, catch me._

Elena tears after her, pushing out of the glass doors after her prey. Scrambling over the gates. Rolling to a halt and pushing back up again, grass staining her uniform. Green on her elbows, on her knees, smudging her boots. The girl’s laughter is loud, now, and Elena doesn’t know how long they run. Eventually, they get to a lush hillside, and the girl’s knees give out under her just as Elena _lunges,_ the Hunt's howling louder than ever as she and the girl go rolling. 

Elena pants, pinning the girl under her. Hands wrapped tight around slim wrists, weight settled immovably on thighs. “Hey,” Elena manages between gasps.

“Hi,” answers the girl, chest heaving.

“Caught you.”

The girl laughs, and her face glows golden in the too-bright sunlight. “Yeah,” she says, “you did.” Elena grins at her.

“I’m Elena,” she says.

“Kerry,” the girl says back.

They stay on that hillside for the rest of the day, pinkies linked together as they cloud-gaze.

_Caught you, caught you, caught you._


End file.
